


hit me with your best shot

by kylo_rad



Series: i'll give you the stars (The Force Awakens High School AU) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, a teeny tiny bit of angst, the dodgeball fic no one was asking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylo_rad/pseuds/kylo_rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, the seniors of Resistance High and Our Lady of the First Order come together for an all out war on the dodgeball court. This year, both teams are bringing all they got to try and take the title for their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was particularly chilly June morning when in homeroom, the sound of Principal Organa’s voice played through Resistance High.

“Students, as you all know, the end of the month of June brings an auspicious event to our school, The Annual Interschool Dodgeball Competition, where senior year students from both Resistance High School and Our Lady of the First Order meet on the court in friendly sportsmanly competition, for an afternoon of trying to hit each other with balls.” Ever the adults, the class chuckled softly at Principal Organa’s announcement.

“The sign up sheet will be put up outside of the Guidance office tomorrow, at lunchtime. As always, students will write their names on the list, and then be selected at random by our staff, and emailed the following day with whether or not they are successful. I’m confident that this year our senior class can defeat those entitled brats- I mean, the First Order’s students. Good luck, classes.”

A cheer erupted in Finn’s classroom at the end of the message, lead by Temmin "Snap" Wexley and Jessika Pava, their class reps. Walking up to the front of the classroom, their homeroom teacher Mr Calrissian standing by the whiteboard allowing the reps to take over for now.

“Okay, so I want to see everyone of you guys lining up tomorrow at lunch!” Temmin told them enthusiastically.

“If you can get out of class early, or have a free before lunch, jump in the queue and put your name down. We already know some of you have been working up to this for years, I’m looking at you Dameron!” Jessika pointed towards Poe, who reacted by standing up dramatically.

“You know it, Pava! I’ll cut class if I have to-” Getting a pointed glance from Mr Calrissian, Poe sat down. “I mean, I will not miss out on any class time and get there at lunch with the rest of the student body.”

“Thanks, Dameron. Now come on, we got a party to win!!” The class erupted in cheers, as Rey and Finn applauded along with the crowd, not quite as swept up in enthusiasm as the rest of them.

\----

“How long have you been at this school, exactly?” Temmin exclaimed loudly. Finn and Rey had joined the table of Poe’s friends Temmin, and Jessika at the following lunchtime, under his invitation. The pair who had only joined the student body of resistance high two years ago, were aware of the competition between the two schools, but never had the conflict explained to them. Thankfully it seemed as if Poe, Jessika, and Temmin were more than happy to tell the story.

“Okay, so Our Lady of the First Order is a preppy private school for snobby rich kids on the other side of the park hill, which used to be run by Principal Organa’s father. Rumour has it that the school used to be military style, rigorously structured and unfair towards the student's.” Temmin stopped, taking a bite of his turkey sandwich, and gestured to Jessika who picked up for him.

“He’s right, most people’s parents, if they were born here, went to First Order. They said it was a living nightmare.” Jessika told them. “So when Principal Organa graduated, she decided that a new school had to be established here, and moved away from home to get a university education. And so, 39 years ago, Resistance High was established by her, much to her father’s distress. In fact, 5 years after it opened, her father passed away from a serious heart condition.”

“And in that time, being the only two schools in the district, we developed a bit of a rivalry.” Temmin, taking over for Jessika again. “And so, 17 years ago, Principal Organa and Headmaster Snoke started the annual dodgeball tournament, as a way for us to have a ‘friendly’ competition, with each school hosting taking turns in hosting. The senior class would get to play, and if they won, the school would host a huge party in celebration for their victory.”

“And unfortunately, First Order has won for the past 4 years. Until this year, we’re gonna knock them out of the park. I can feel it.” Poe said, grabbing Finn’s hand sneakily under the table, squeezing it softly.

“So you all come together to participate in a violent ball game, with the respect and praise of the faculty, all because of a father-daughter feud?” Rey asked, positively puzzled.

“Yeah! It’s the highlight of the school year! And finally it’s our turn to rule the court.” Jessika said enthusiastically, high fiving Temmin. At that moment, the next period bell rang through the cafeteria, as they all stood up, Poe and Finn still linking hands. Finn wondered on the fact that no one had made any comments in quite a while regarding the rumours of himself and Poe. _Did Poe do something about that?_ He wondered.

“I’ll see you three in the queue tomorrow, right?” Temmin and Jessika walked off towards their next class.

“I guess so.” Finn said, giving a small wave goodbye.

“If I have to. I wouldn’t mind beating others up throwable objects.” Rey said, wandering off quickly down the adjacent hallway, leaving Poe and Finn to walk back slightly slower to their classroom.

“Movie tonight at my place?” Poe asked, looking at Finn with his trademark smile.

“Extra buttery popcorn?” Finn joked.

“Only the best for you, bud.”

\----

Later that evening, the pair were cuddled up on Poe’s couch, watching some comedy movie neither of them had particular interest in, electing to just chat with each other casually, eating hot popcorn courtesy of Poe’s microwave. Finn’s head was tucked under the other boy’s chin, nuzzling into the leather jacket which Poe was currently wearing. Poe, feeling happier than he ever had, had his arm around Finn, absentmindedly threading his hand through the other’s coarse black hair.

“Poe, can I ask you something?” Finn said softly.

“Of course, buddy.” he replied.

“Would you consider us boyfriends?”

At this question, Poe reached for the TV remote, pausing the movie. Finn took his head off Poe’s shoulder, so that they would be able to speak face to face.

“What brought this up?” Poe asked inquisitively. Seeing the reaction on Finn’s face register as if he said, ‘no,’ he followed with, “Because I was certainly under the impression we were dating. What with the wooing, the dates... Do you not want that?”

Finn could see Poe’s heart falling in his eyes, his posture shrinking slightly. Finn grabbed Poe’s hands in his, gaze locked with the other boy.

“Of course I want that. I just wasn’t sure whether you wanted the same.” He said.

“Likewise, Finn.” Poe said, sighing in relief. “I just want you to be happy with me.”

“I already am.” Finn replied. They both leaned in to each other, lips meeting lips in a soft display of passionate emotion between the two. Moving apart, gasping softly for air, they smiled at each other stupidly.

“So can I officially announce tomorrow via loudspeaker our impending nuptials?” Poe joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Finn broke out into laughter at his incredibly silly boyfriend. _Boyfriend,_ Finn thought happily, as the two of them moved back to cuddling on the couch, feeding each other popcorn, knowing that the moments they shared together mattered most in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, but now you get to hear from the walking, talking trash can- I mean, Kylo Ren and his buds.  
> Enjoy!

To the great displeasure of his parents, Ben Solo, or “Kylo Ren” as he elected to be called by his friends, was accepted into Our Lady of the First Order on a special scholarship. Deciding on his own will to attend the private school founded by his grandfather, and living on campus away from his separated parents, Kylo was happy to adhere to the strict style of education the academy enforced. While his mother and father both argued against it, that he should enrol in Resistance High, his exceptionally high marks in school allowed him to secure a large scholarship with ease. Even if his mother believed he got it out of Headmaster Snoke’s spite for her.

Kylo, now in his last year at the First Order, was usually accompanied by his friends, two orphans who lived in the nearby children’s home. Hux, a tall ginger prone to the occasional angry outburst or fit of jealous rage, and Phasma, the captain of the school’s only basketball team, a mixed group of both girls and boys due to the smaller student body.

Every week the school would gather in the hall for assembly, where on a tall stage the Headmaster would talk of loyalty to your classmates, sticking to your studies and so on and so forth. However, being near the end of June, there was only one topic upon the Headmaster’s, and everyone else’s, mind: The Annual Interschool Dodgeball Tournament.

Finally, it was his year levels turn to go against their rival school, hopefully winning the competition for the 5th year in a row. Seated in between Phasma and Hux, the entire school body rose as Snoke walked up onto the stage to the podium mounted there. As he reached the lectern, the students sat down quietly, as Snoke began to speak.

“Students, as you know, come the end of June we have our annual tradition here at the First Order, to beat the other school known as Resistance High into submission. I am referring, of course, to the dodgeball tournament fast approaching.” He paused as the room applauded enthusiastically.

“Those in the 12th year who have been hoping to be chosen have strived to reach top marks in all their subjects, with Physical Education being the top priority. As it has always been done, the faculty have elected a student to lead the selection process, and this year the honour goes to Basketball Captain Phasma.” Again, the room erupted in cheers and applause as Phasma turned her head around to wave politely.

“Out of the 125 Senior students, only 10 will be chosen to represent the First Order. I hope that Captain Phasma has the mind about her to choose wisely, if she wishes to defend our title!”

Kylo, who had been at second in his class, below Phasma, in Physical Education, and just below Hux in everything else was certain he would be picked. It also helped that the one who decided the teams was one of his closest friends.

Of course, whenever Kylo asked about it, Phasma would simply reply with “I can’t bend the rules just for you, Ren. It’s a matter of who's best for the team.” He still bet on the fact that both Phasma’s better judgement and his athletic ability would get him on the team. 

At lunch the same day, Hux was adamantly telling Phasma he wanted a guaranteed place on the team as her co-captain.

“I deserve to kick those Resistance High chumps’ idiotic faces on the court! You know that I’m the best choice for Co-Captain!” He told her, as the three of them took their lunch trays to their usual table in the cafeteria.

“First of all, you made up the title of ‘Co-Captain.’ And secondly, the more you try and argue your point, the less likely it is you will be on the team.” Phasma deadpanned, her steel eyes burning holes into Hux. Kylo appreciated Phasma’s intensity, it would only help them more on the court, but the coldness of her answers put him on edge that half a year’s worth of hard work was for nothing.

Until three days later, when in their homeroom class, it was announced through the loudspeaker that both Kylo and Hux had made the team. The match was set for the last Friday in June, just over a week away.

They had better get to training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a short chapter, sorry about that. Enjoy the training montage.  
> (Best read with Eye of the Tiger playing in the background)

“Come on, you bunch of fools. Surely I’m not asking for much, just hit the damn people!”

They were three days into training, and Phasma, Kylo decided, was the literal devil. She made them do drills, weights, extensively long games of basketball and then ending with extremely long laps around the school oval. Kylo did not mind exercise, however it wasn’t the most pleasant activity in the world when you had a she-beast yelling at you while trying to pass a ball without slipping in your own sweat.

On the third day, they actually played a game of dodgeball, 5 on each side. He had to apologise profusely to Hux when he accidentally hit him square in the face. Phasma was a freaking machine when it came to sports. Throwing everything she could at anything that moved, there was no doubt that she was the factor that brought their team to the next level.

“How do you expect to represent our academy, if you can’t even freaking throw a ball?” She shouted at the group of extremely tired students. “Dismissed. Come back tomorrow when you actually want to win something.”

\----

“Come on, dudes. Let’s try not to aim for the walls this time!” Poe shouted at the other 4 people currently on his team. They were in a heated game of dodgeball against the other 5 people on the Resistance team, Poe being their team leader and Jessika directing the other side. Of course, he picked both Finn and Rey for his side, as well as the two other seniors who belonged to the baseball team.

Narrowly avoiding a ball thrown by Temmin, Poe dashed backwards, grabbing one of the stray balls and tossing it at Karé, who copped it to the leg. Cheering out in triumph, Poe almost failed to duck as a ball speeded towards his face.

Saying that Finn did not find Poe extremely attractive in the first place would be one of the biggest lies in the galaxy, but saying that he looked ‘good’ with his orange Resistance gym shirt and black sport shorts on, face shining from exertion, would be the most drastically understated line in the history of humanity. He chalked it up to Poe’s sportsmanly beauty that he got hit in the arm within the first few minutes of play, trudging to the side of the court where he could watch him play from the sidelines.

Rey was as fast as a bullet, easily dodging every ball the opposition could throw at her. She managed to hit two of the other players in a row, a stunning sight to behold.

The game progressed until it was just two on two, Temmin and Jessika vs. Poe and Rey. From the sidelines, Finn cheered his boyfriend and best friend on, as they defiantly tried to get the other side out. Unfortunately, Poe was hit in the shoulder, causing him to sadly join Finn at the sides.

Rey by herself, managed to jump halfway across the court, avoiding two balls thrown by Jessika and Temmin, as she picked others off the ground and threw them at the pair in quick succession. She hit them both square in the feet.

A cheer erupted from their side, as the team centered in around Rey, lifting her up in the air triumphantly. She, and the rest of their side, felt like they could take on the world, and come out on top. Especially the First Order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally this fic was going to be like 2 chapters, then 4, and now will most likely be 6 with possible extras if people want them.  
> I would have put this up yesterday, but I saw TFA again for the third time. I am trash.

Finn understood that the Dodgeball competition was a big deal at Resistance High, he did not believe that it would garner so much attention from students. He was taken out of some of his classes for practice, with the encouragement of teachers, he often saw faculty members watching their play matches, Principal Organa even had special uniforms made for them, the Resistance’s school emblem on the front and each of their names on the back of an orange shirt, with blue sport shorts, the colours of the school.

On the last practice session before the match was to take place on Friday, Finn managed to be the last person on their team standing, against Jessika. Finn heard the cheers from his boyfriend, encouraging him and spurring him on, throwing ball after ball while dodging the others. When he managed to hit Jessika, Poe ran over and swept him into a triumphant hug, hoisting him up into the air.

“Alright, team.” Principal Organa had come to watch their last practice session, and was now addressing them directly. “All of you head home and get some well earned rest. As is tradition, the match will take place in the last period of the day tomorrow, here at Resistance. I wish you all luck, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Rey grabbed her bag from the stands and said goodbye to Finn, opting to leave him with his boyfriend. Recently she had only seen Finn at school, and occasionally at mealtimes. At other times, he was shut up in his room doing school work or out with Poe. Rey felt that distance was slowly wedging in between their friendship, but she soon realised it simply felt weird for someone else to hang out with her best friend. Rey decided that if Finn was happy, then she would feel happy too, and so was content letting Poe drive Finn home from practice each night.

“I can’t believe it’s already the day before the match.” Poe said to Finn as they were driving to the orphanage. “Just wish my Mum could come and watch.”

“Your parents went to Resistance, right?” Finn asked.

Poe smiled, looking over at Finn momentarily, “Yeah. They both went there before the competition’s began, but they knew Principal Organa quite well. My mum still talks about her sometimes.”

A silence fell upon the car, as they drove down the winding streets of their town. Finn looked at Poe, whose eyes were focused on the road. He could see a slight touch of loneliness in his face, one he wished that he could remedy himself. Finn knew that Poe’s mother was not around very often, and that she was extremely important to him, and the absence of her now, making Poe sad, made Finn’s heart ache with such intensity he thought he would implode.

As they pulled up outside Finn’s home, he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to Poe’s side, the long connected seat of the classic car coming in handy. Leaning into the other boy’s side, Finn rested against Poe’s shoulder, a gesture that both boys had come to love.

“I’m sorry that she can’t be here, I’m sure she would want to be.” Finn whispered. “We’ll fight hard tomorrow, for everyone who means something to us.”

Poe sighed at his beautiful boyfriend, “You know, you always say exactly the right things.”

\----

On the day of the match, the team was treated as if they were heroes. Walking in the corridors, Finn and Rey got pats on the back and shouts of good luck from other students. Poe was accosted by a gaggle of year 9 girls outside the classroom, all offering him good luck kisses, which he graciously turned down. Temmin and Jessika were high-fiving every person in sight. Even Mr Solo, the guidance counselor, looked relatively cheery today.

It seemed that Resistance High had received an energy boost, an infectious feeling of excitement for the match. At last period, Temmin, Jessika, Poe, Finn and Rey all departed from class, with a round of applause from their fellow classmates, to join the other 5 members of their team in preparation for the match.

Donning their orange and blue sporting attire, they sat in one of the classrooms near the gym, in preparation for the battle. Rey was stretching out against a wall, Poe was talking strategy with Temmin, and Finn was sitting down by himself, wracked with a sudden rush of nerves he was not expecting. The pressure to succeed weighed upon him, and Rey noticed this from across the room. Pulling up a seat next to him, just as the bell sounding the end of the school day rang through the classroom.

“Hey, are you okay?” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. Are you?”

Rey chuckled, “Are you kidding? Of course I am. I’m totally ready to kick some privileged kid’s ass.”

She could still see his body tensed in nervousness. 

“Just forget about everyone out there, they don’t matter. All that does matter is you, me, and you’re hopeless boyfriend.”

Finn turned to smile weakly at her, “I just want to make him proud.”

“He already is, you idiot.” She said, grinning warmly. Poe caught Finn’s eyes, smiling at him with eyes full of hope and admiration. “And I’m sure that no matter if we win or lose, he would still be proud of you. I will always be proud of you.”

“Thanks, Sis.” He said, meaning flooding his voice.

“It’s no problem at all, Bro.” She replied. As she said this, Mr Solo entered their prep room.

“It’s time. Let’s go, chumps.” He said, slightly grumpy, most likely to the fact that he had to stay back later for the game. Rey left first, followed by Temmin, Jessika and the others, leaving Poe and Finn to follow.

Holding hands as they walked towards the gym entrance, Poe asked Finn, “You ready?”

“I’m ready.” Finn replied truthfully, smiling at his boyfriend, as they walked through the doors into the madness inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now time for some more First Order preamble before the match, which will be the last chapter.

On the day of the match, the First Order team were treated like heroes. Ones to be respected, and feared. Phasma walked through the corridors, wearing her plethora of sporting badges and awards on her black and red blazer, scaring some poor first years who dared to stop in front of her path. Kylo Ren and Hux were also treated with respect that day, which only served to inflate Hux’s ego to a point where Kylo thought he would be unstoppable.

Kylo hardly believed that the day had finally come, that he and the other 9 First Order students chosen would be able to stand up against Resistance High, and winning the title for the 5th year in a row. He didn’t believe for a second that they would ever lose, because with their amazing lineup of athletic dominators there was no reason to ever think they would not emerge victorious.

As the last class of the day approached, and the team assembled in their red and black athletic gear on the school bus, with Principal Snoke and other members of the faculty accompanying them. As the bus pulled away from the school, Hux was telling Kylo how he had received ugly looks from one of the students at Resistance who lived in their building that morning.

“I’m sure that she simply couldn’t stand the fact that we are going to win today’s match. Those poor fools disgust me. If Principal Organa believes she can win with a gaggle of random teenagers, she’s got another thing coming.”

Realising that he was speaking of Kylo’s mother, Hux stopped speaking, almost feeling the need to apologise.

“Never mind, Hux, it’s no matter.” Kylo shut him down. “She hasn’t been a mother to me in years. I also wish to crush their pitiful Resistance team.”

A silence fell upon the pair, although the space around them was filled with the noise of the others boasting about how they were going to roast the opposing side. 

Coming up the hill to where the other school stood, Kylo felt a brief flash of anxiety about the chance of seeing his parents at the game, a momentary lapse in his usually steely mind frame. He hadn’t seen them since the day he left for first year at First Order, as they drove him to the other side of the hill, leaving him there with his suitcase and nothing else. It was the happiest moment of his life thus far, the rush of being on his own, at the place his parents did not want him to be.

Stopping outside of the front entrance, the team and their teachers disembarked the bus, a man was waiting for them, tall, blonde, and bespeckled, rocking back and forth with anxiety.

“Ah! You have arrived!” He said, wobbling down the steps to greet them. “Welcome to Resistance High, I am Principal Organa’s assistant, C3P0!”

Kylo whispered to Hux, “What kind of a name is that?”  
“Thing really are weird here.” Hux replied.

“The Principal has instructed me to show you to the classroom which will be your preparation room for today. Follow me, please!” He teetered off back up the stairs, Headmaster Snoke and the faculty members following, and the student in procession in a line behind them.

They walked through a corridor lined with lockers, posters cheering for the Resistance to win lining the walls. Through the doors Phasma could see the eyes of many Resistance students. She laughed from the front of the line at their persistence to deny the inevitable failure of their home team, and her teams intimidating presence. The assistant lead them to a large empty classroom, meant for their use.

“Ah, the team can stay here until they are needed. Someone will come and collect you 10 minutes before the match begins.” C3P0 left the team, showing the teachers out to the gymnasium.

The team immediately sat down, as Phasma began her pre-game lecture to the team.

“Now listen, we’re going to hit them hard, and we’re going to hit them fast.” She started, pacing from one end of the room to the other. “If I see any of you slacking off, missing balls, not listening or playing badly in any way, rest assured that you will live to regret the day you decided that this game was not worth it.”

The team collectively swallowed the thought of what might happen if they did do poorly, unpleasant looks on each of their faces.

“We are going to emerge with the trophy for the 5th consecutive time and bring honour to our school, while crushing these puny fools into the ground like the insignificant insects that they are. Do you understand?”

“YES, CAPTAIN PHASMA.” The team shouted in response.

“The First Order will be honoured to have such a fine legion serving them in this battle.” She sounded somewhat pleased, the bell signalling the end of the school day ringing through their prep room. “Now, let us run through our warm up drills before they call us in.”

Warming up as best they could, working up a sweat, in the small room, Kylo felt the same chill of anxiety as before, making him stop his set of push ups, leading Phasma to come over and harass him.

“C’mon Kylo. You don’t want to look bad in front of mummy, do you?” She teased. This blow pushed him further, completing the set with anger coursing through his veins. At quarter to 4, one of their teachers came to collect them, and bring them to the gym. 

Phasma leading at the front of the group, Hux looked at Kylo and asked, “Are you ready, Kylo?”  


“I’m ready.” Kylo replied, smirking at Hux, as they walked through the doors into the madness inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, the last chapter will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! The match you've all been waiting for!! I hope I don't disappoint.

The gym erupted into a rousing applause as both teams entered the building. On Finn’s left was the Resistance side, filling up the bleachers in a swarm of blue and orange. On the right were the black and red colours of the First Order, cheering loudly for their side. Six ball were lined up on the centre line of the court, perfectly aligned along the white stripe.

Finn looked over at the other team, a tall blonde woman leading the team, a confident smirk on her face. The others looked athletic, tall and could be fast on the court. Looking around his team, Finn felt a small pang of worry flood through his chest, until he felt Poe squeezing his hand slightly, reminding him of his comforting presence.

The gym fell silent as Principal Organa and Headmaster Snoke stood up on their respective sides, as both teams reached the middle of the court, where the P.E. teacher Mr Ackbar was standing, the chosen umpire for the sport.

“All right, kids, I need the captains to call for the coin toss.” The First Order’s captain, the tall blonde, stepped forward. Temmin tapped Poe’s shoulder, as they had discussed this matter earlier in the prep room, as Poe let go of his boyfriend’s hand and walked forward to join the other girl.

“Captain Phasma.” She held her hand out for a civil handshake, which Poe took. “Nice bunch of kids you have there.”

“Poe Dameron.” He replied, smirking. “The Resistance will not be intimidated by you.”

“We’ll see.” Phasma said, evilly. 

Mr Ackbar, coin in hand, said to the First Order’s captain, “As you are our guests, you have the call.”

“Heads.” She replied, as the teacher threw the coin up in the air and caught it in his hands.

“Heads. Which side will you take?” He asked Phasma, the Resistance side sighing at the result.

“We’ll take their side.” Gesturing to the half the Resistance were currently occupying. Each team crossed each other’s path, walking to the very end of their respective sides.

“For the 17th consecutive year Resistance High School and Our Lady of the First Order gather to participate in friendly competition with one another in a game of dodgeball.” Principal Organa began. “The game will end when one side has successfully eliminated the other, winning the coveted trophy, currently held by the First Order. I wish both sides good luck.”

The Resistance side cheered loudly for their Principal.

“We are here for one thing today, to achieve the ultimate victory for the 5th year in a row. We will bring the trophy back to our school with pride!” Snoke shouted, attempting to intimidate the other side. The First Order’s students cried out in agreement with their Headmaster.

Mr Ackbar brought the whistle up to his mouth, as both sides got ready to run for it. The moment before the whistle seemed to stretch for hours in Finn’s mind, as he focused on Poe and Rey beside him.

The shrill whistle sounded as the teams rushed to the centre. Phasma reached there first, grabbing one ball and throwing it at Temmin, who dodged it artfully. Poe grabbed another ball and managed to hit a First Order member, the Resistance cheering as the boy went to the sidelines.

Kylo Ren dodged a ball flying towards his face as he slid over and grabbed the ball which knocked out his fellow team member, throwing it over and hitting one of the enemies students.

Rey was jumping out of the way, scrambling for stray balls, and trying to hit anything she could. While not hitting anything, she caught a live ball midair from one of the opposition, a large cheer and a chants of her name sounding out the other player’s defeat.

Within the first five minutes of the match, 3 players were knocked out from each side, and Finn was surprised he managed to evade the flying projectiles. The tall First Order female seemed to be aiming specially for him, as well as the ginger currently tossing a ball at him. Finn ducked down, grabbing a stray ball kicked over by Poe, throwing it at the other side.

Poe managed to get another two First Order student’s out with two successive shots, while Jessika was hit in the leg, leaving the other 6 Resistance players to cheer from the sidelines.

With only 5 players remaining on their side, Kylo managed to catch a live ball, sending their sides into a tie. Throwing it at the fast paced girl on the other side, he lunged forward, aiming as best he could. Unfortunately, she managed to dodge the ball and return another shot to his side, barely missing Hux’s face.

Finn hit one of his opponents square in the chest, sending the girl flying. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much time to feel sorry for her, as a speeding ball came throttling towards him, narrowly missing his shoulder. 

Two Resistance players, including Temmin, were knocked out of the game shortly after, leaving just Rey, Poe and Finn on their side. Luckily, just before Temmin was hit, he managed to take out another First Order student, leading to a 3 player tie.

Each side having 3 balls on their half of the court, they ran, skid and jumped for them, as a rain of projectiles flashed before each player. Phasma, the supposedly unstoppable Captain, unfortunately was a target because of her height, and the first to be taken out. 

Kylo threw one of the balls, hitting Finn in the back as he was turning to grab another weapon. Poe looked over, as Finn stumbled to the sidelines, automatically cheering, screaming loud for both him and Rey. In retaliation, Poe threw the ball he was holding and hit the ginger First Order student in chest,

Hux wobbled over to the side of the court, hand held up to his chest which would likely bruise tomorrow. The entire First Order was up in arms, yelling Kylo’s name out ferociously to spur him on. Dodging another ball, he quickly picked up two, throwing them as hard as he could at his opponents.

Throwing herself in the air, Rey dodged an oncoming ball, grabbing another as she landed. Everything slowed as she threw into the air, as it travelled across the court, slowly, defiantly towards Kylo. It hit him square in the face, Ackbar’s whistle blowing out with a symphony of cheers from the Resistance. They had won.

The entire bleacher seemed to rush towards Poe and Rey, hoisting them up into the air in victory. Principal Organa walked over to her son, on the ground, holding his now bleeding nose.

“Come home, Ben.” She held her hand out to him, invitingly. “We miss you.”

Scowling, Kylo pushed away her hand as he stood up, “Never, my place is with the First Order. And that is not my name.”

After letting them down to the ground again, Poe ran over to Finn, laughing and smiling.

“We did it, buddy. We did it!” Poe exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug. “We freaking won!”

“I can’t believe it!” Finn said. “You did so well, Poe.”

Pulling out the hug, but keeping close to him, Poe said, “You were amazing, Finn. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Finn, filled with emotion, looked down to the floor in embarrassment, until Poe gently grabbed his chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Hey,” Poe said, almost a whisper amongst the noise in the crowd, yet Finn could hear it perfectly. “I’m so proud of you.”

Tears rose to Finn’s eyes at his words, as Poe locked lips with him, a tender sense of triumph present in both their hearts. The crowd around them noticed the display of affection, cheered out at the couple, applauding their approval. Breaking apart and realising they had an audience, Finn blushed heavily as Poe laughed at his boyfriend, glee present in his voice.

Receiving the trophy was an honour for Rey, as she had dealt the final strike to win. She held it up high after taking it from Headmaster Snoke, to the rousing cheers from the Resistance. Though the ecstasy and triumph pulsing through the crowd filled everyone from Resistance with joy, nothing could have beaten the feeling of Poe holding Finn in a gentle hug, as they reflected in their victory for them and their school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> There might be some extra fics to follow this one, possibly the party the Resistance throws for the seniors. Or Phasma whooping everyone's asses.
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
